ÇoN0çI3nD0§
by Ettena
Summary: era una mañana fria en la que ella salio a comprar algunas cosas y lo conocio, desde ese momento supo que... entren y lean, dejen reviews porfa...


Los personajes de fma no me pertenecen. Solo la historia, la cual escribo sin fines de lucro, mas bien por entretenimiento y nada que hacer.

"CONOCIÉNDONOS"

**por: Trisha.**

Era una mañana muy fría. Una rubia de ojos chocolates rojizos salió de su casa muy temprano, iba de compras. Caminaba despacio por la calle.

Al llegar al supermercado se dirigió a la sección de frutas, tomó una bolsa y deposito en ella algunas manzanas. Se dirigió a la caja, para pagar o que había comprado, apenas y era una sola bolsa.

Al salir del lugar, miró hacia la derecha para ver si venía algún auto, para poder cruzar la calle, pero lo que vio, fue algo diferente... vio a un chico, que llamó su atención...

Tenía el cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos. Vestía una camisa negra de mangas largas, un pantalón un jeans negro. Realmente le había llamado la atención, era muy atractivo!.

Dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado, para disimular. Pero cuando volvió a ver hacia el lugar donde el estaba, el también la miraba, ella al ver esto dejo caer inconscientemente la bolsa con los víveres.

Inmediatamente se agacho para recoger las cosas

"que tonta" murmuró para ella misma

"no creo que seas tonta..." el mismo chico se le había acercado para ayudarla a recoger sus cosas.

ella estaba un poco sorprendida y solo atino a decir un entrecortado "gracias" cuando este le entregó la bolsa con todo su contenido dentro.

"no fue nada" fue lo que el le respondió

"bueno gracias por todo" se disponía a irse cuando una mano la tomó con sutileza por la muñeca, y la detuvo

al voltearse vio al chico sonriéndole "nos volveremos a ver?" preguntó esperanzado

"si, claro" dijo ella aun mas sonriente

al día siguiente, al salir de su casa. Y cuando estuvo afuera vio al mismo chico sentado en una banca, en el parque de en frente.

Se acerco a ella "buenos días... como amaneciste?"

"hola!" n n

"oye, puedo hacerte una pregunta" le dijo son una sonrisa... realmente se veía bien sonriendo

"si, claro" dijo ella

"cual es tu nombre?" introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón "es que ayer al llegar a casa, pensé en ti y bueno, me dije lo estúpido que era por no haberte preguntado el nombre"

ella lo escuchaba atenta "me llamo riza..." le extendió una mano "Riza Hawkeye... y ahora te pregunto yo cual es tu nombre?"

"Roy Mustang" estrecho su mano "es una gusto conocerte" n n "pero tu puedes llamarme solo Roy"

ella sonrió

"puedo llamarte Riza a secas?"

"si, puedes llamarme Riza... a secas" bromeo

Riza: lo miro un momento "me tengo que ir... hasta pronto" dijo alejándose

Roy: "nos vemos" agito su mano a mono de despedida

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Riza regresó a casa y se dio un baño. Salió de la ducha y en ese instante notó que tocaban la puerta.

Riza: espere un momento

Al abrir la puerta cual fue su sorpresa al ver ahí a Roy Mustang, mas lindo que nunca. (xD como siempre **suspiro de chicas en el fondo)**

Riza: Roy, que sorpresa!

Mustang: te alegra verme (con una sonrisa pícara, que hizo que riza se sonrojara mucho)

Riza: si (susurró)

Mustang: bueno a lo que venía... señorita Riza Hawkeye aceptaría salir a cenar conmigo? (dijo con parsimonia)

Ella queda atónita... ese chico que apenas conocía la invitaba a salir, y como había conseguido su dirección?... es decir, como había llegado ahí en primer lugar?... era algo confuso... pero el era muy lindo y eso lo compensaba todo.

Riza:... claro... (aprovecho la invitación para interrogarle... además de salir con él por supuesto)

El hombre hizo una cara de felicidad...

Roy: de verdad? (no terminaba de creérselo, aunque ninguna chica lo había rechazado, pero sentía que esa era especial)

Riza: si, en serio (suspiro)

Roy: bueno te recojo el sábado a las 7:00?

Riza: si (sonriéndole)

Roy: adiós (se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, que no hizo mas que aumentar el nerviosismo de la rubia)

Riza no podía creerlo, estaba muy feliz porque era su primera cita, pero a la vez estaba un poco desconcertada con el muchacho, ya que tenía muchas preguntas sobre él, y todas ella sin respuesta... pero ya trataría de obtenerlas el día de la cena... el sábado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era viernes, ya se acercaba el sábado, solo faltaban unas cuantas hora, y riza estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, a la vez que estaba impaciente, le emocionaba mucho la idea de salir con alguien, y mas con alguien tan lindo como Roy Mustang.

Se fue a dormir, pero no concilió el sueño hasta ya entrada la madrugada.

Cuando despertó era muy tarde, aproximadamente las doce del medio día, ella no acostumbraba a dormir tanto, por lo que se sorprendió de la hora.

Como a eso de la cinco y media de la tarde comenzó a arreglarse, no quería que cuando el llegará no estuviese lista.

Ya eran las seis y cuarenta, y ni rastro del chico. Riza estaba caminando de un lado a otro.

"paciencia Hawkeye" se dijo a ella misma

al las siete en punto llamaron a la puerta. Riza se apresuró a abrirla. Pero se decepcionó cuando vio que era que era su vecino el ancianito, que se había equivocado por enésima vez de departamento.

Se tardo mas de diez minutos tratando de convencer a el hombre, quien insistía que era ella la que se había metido en el departamento equivocado.

"y eso que vive en el tercer piso" pensó mientras veía subir al anciano en el elevador. Riza vivía en la planta baja del edificio.

Caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar... parecería que iba hacer una zanja.

De repente tocaron la puerta. Se dirigió a la entrada de su hogar, y cansinamente abrió la puerta .

"mire anciano! Llevo muchos años soportando esto y ya me harte!" dijo con los ojos cerrados, sin fijarse quien era .

Roy: riza soy yo... Mustang

Riza: (muy por lo sucedido se coloro ) lo siento mucho, perdón, perdón, lo siento por favor perdóname.

Mustang: (riendo nerviosamente y con cara de "y a esta que le paso") si claro...nos vamos?

Mustang: estas hermosa( contemplando la belleza de la mujer que tenia en frente)

Riza: ( roja como una cereza) gracias

Roy: pero solo digo lo que veo

Ella llevaba puesto una hasta una falda hasta arriba de las rodillas color negra una blusa celeste y un chaleco blanco , y para completar unas sandalias que hacían juego con todo

El usaba una camisa azul y un pantalón unos zapatos casuales color negro y llevaba el cabello mojado (**XD se veía SEXY**)

Mustang había hecho reservaciones en un restaurante costoso.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante Roy dijo algo al camarero y este los condujo ala mesa caballerosamente Roy le abrió la silla a Riza para que esta tomara asiento. (**DUHH! Para que mas**)

Riza : gracias ( apenada) por invitarme a salir... te digo algo?

Roy: sí, dime

Riza: esta es mi primera cita.

Roy: en serio?

Riza: sí

Roy: pues me siento muy honrado de ser la primera persona que te invita a salir.

Riza: hehe! (se reía nerviosa)... no es eso, es que... nunca había aceptado.

El la miro embelesado y ella al notar su mirada se puso roja como un tomate.

Roy: pues entonces me siento mas halagado aun, de ser la primera persona a la que aceptas ( este comentario hizo que la rubia desviara la mirada a un lugar indefinido).

Continuará...

**Hola, a todos! n.n. este es mi primer fic de fullmetal alchemist, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Si les gustó déjenme un humilde review, y si no, me dicen que fue lo que no les gusto. **

**Además debo aclarar que este fic no tiene que ver con la historia en si de fma, aunque Roy sigue siendo un poco mujeriego y eso lo verán luego, en capítulos futuros... y si hay algo en mi gramática que les moleste, no me culpen solo tengo once tristes años...**

**Chao **

**TRiSHa**


End file.
